There has been known a light source which emits light of different colors in such a manner that (i) blue light or ultraviolet light is emitted from a light-emitting element such as an LED (light-emitting diode) and (ii) a fluorescent material is excited with the blue light or ultraviolet light thus emitted. Such a light source is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example.
A lighting device of Patent Literature 1 includes: a printed wiring board; a plurality of light-emitting elements which emit blue light; a sealing member; a color conversion unit; and an adhesive layer. The color conversion unit is arranged so that the blue light emitted from the plurality of light-emitting elements is incident on the color conversion unit. The sealing member has translucency, and is provided to seal the plurality of light-emitting elements provided on the printed wiring board. The color conversion unit includes a translucent cover member and a fluorescent material layer provided on a back surface of the translucent cover member. The adhesive layer has translucency. The sealing member and the fluorescent material layer of the color conversion unit tightly adhere to each other via the adhesive layer so that there is no gap (i) between the sealing member and the adhesive layer and (ii) between the fluorescent material layer and the adhesive layer.